Naruto oneshots
by BluBubblez
Summary: Just like the title says, Naruto Oneshots! I do request so PM me if you want one, or just ask in the 'review' box! . Not sure 'bout the rating, but I prefer to be safe then sorry... .
1. Kakashi x Aoife

Aoife grabbed a kunai from the table beside her as she saw a dark shape halt at her door. The shadow raised one hand, as if to knock, before collapsing.

"Crap," Aoife cursed, running to the door, kunai left on the table. She knew instantly who it was; it was her lover, Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Aoife said, opening the door.

"Aoife?" Kakashi mumbled, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"I'm here Kashi, I'm here," she soothed, gently placing her left arm around the back of his neck and her right arm under his knees, carefully picking him up.

"It hurts," Kakashi whimpered.

"I know," Aoife murmured, bringing him inside. She was careful not to let her emotions show on her face, because if Kakashi realised how worried he made her, he would begin to panic, which would be bad news for both of them.

"Need sleep," Kakashi whispered as Aoife laid him on the sofa.

"Ok, get some sleep then Kashi. I'll clean your wounds while you rest," she told him, slowly taking his shirt off. The assortment of broken ribs, purple bruises and bloody gashes made her want to puke.

"Mmm," Kakashi sighed, falling asleep.

"I'll be back in a minute," Aoife promised the sleeping Jounin. She crept quietly out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom, which was where they kept all their medical supplies. Once she had picked up all the stuff she would need, like bandages, gauze and a damp cloth, she went to go out of the room, before realising that Kakashi would need a serious bath before his blood stained hair would be striking silver again. Muttering dark curses to whoever did this to her Kashi, Aoife set about running the bath. She contemplated about adding bubbles, but decided against it as she realised that they would just irritate his injures.

Humming, she skipped out of the bathroom and back down to the lounge, where her Kashi was waiting.

"I'm back," she said softly, padding over to him and running her hand through his messy hair.

"Hmm?" Kakashi whispered, opening his coal black eye.

"I'm going to start trying to heal you now," Aoife said slowly, as though talking to a two year old. After years of healing Kakashi when he came back in this state from dangerous s-ranked missions, she knew that that tone reassured him. It's one of the things she learnt when helping Iruka out at the academy, it helps to speak slowly and clearly.

"Ok," he broke off in a harsh cough, which was muffled by his mask. She sighed softly, before removing his torn, destroyed Jounin jacket and laying it on the floor.

"I'm going to take your clothes off now," she told him, slowly taking his shirt off over his head. She learnt the hard way not to come near him with any form of weapon when he had just comeback from a mission, so using a kunai to rip though the shirt and trousers was impossible.

"Have you missed me that much?" Kakashi joked weakly. She just rolled my eyes and started gently wiping the warm, damp cloth over his chest.

"Just squeeze my hand," she told him as he howled in agony. He nodded weakly and clutched her hand, turning it white.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, going to take him hand away.

"It's ok," she soothed him, nuzzling his neck with her nose. He hummed contently and continued to hold her hand.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you to Kaka-Baka," Aoife smirked, drawling back and picking the cloth up again, bringing it gently over his torso. He hissed, but remained still, allowing her to wipe off most of the blood.

"Is it over?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"For now. Can you walk?"

"No," Kakashi mumbled.

"It's ok," Aoife told him, bringing an arm around his shoulder and an arm under his knees, picking him up bridal style.

"You smell nice," Kakashi commented as Aoife carried him up to the bathroom.

"You will soon," Aoife said firmly as she sat him on a stool.

"I'm cold," Kakashi shivered.

"You'll be warm soon," she promised, gently taking off his trousers, fighting the blush that was threatening to appear on her face.

"Too hot!" Kakashi squeaked as she slowly lowered him into the water.

"Did you just squeak?" Aoife blinked, staring at the blushing Jounin.

"Um… No?"

"You did!" Aoife laughed, letting go of him.

"Did _not!" _He protested.

"I was only messing with you," she giggled, splashing water onto his chest.

"Feels nice," he purred.

"Good," Aoife smiled, rubbing of the rest of the grime on his top half.

"I'm tired," Kakashi yawned, his open eye drooping.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Aoife told him, gently shaking his shoulders.

"Kay," he said, watching her scrub the dirt and muck off his legs. Once his body was clean, she emptied the murky water, filling the bath again as she got ready to do his hair.

"Shut your eyes," she told him softly. He nodded wearily and did as he was told. Aoife grinned at how obedient he was being as she started he shower and aiming the head at his hair.

"Mmm…" Kakashi hummed as Aoife started running her hand though his spiky, silver locks, getting rid of most of the major knots.

"Almost done," Aoife said, rubbing in his favourite shampoo.

"Then can I sleep?" He asked, cracking one eye open.

"Yes," she smiled. Soon the white foam was being washed out, leaving Kakashi's hair clinging to his face.

"Are you finished?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Yeah. Can you stand up by yourself?"

"Nope," Kakashi muttered, a faint blush dancing over his cheek bones. Aoife rolled her eyes and emptied the bath again.

"Doesn't matter," she told him, wrapping a long towel around his shoulders.

"Mmm," he purred as Aoife carefully picked him up.

"You sound like a kitten," Aoife commented dryly.

"Kaka-Kitteh, I like the sound of that," he murmured onto her top as he snuggled in.

"Perv!" She laughed as he smushed his face between her boobs

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No," he said with finality.

"Whatever," she waved his off, laying him on the bed.

"Sleepy time," he mumbled happily.

"Not quite yet," she said, picking up the gauze and bandages.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" he muttered.

"Sorry Kashi," she apologised, starting to work on covering him up.

-10minuteslater^.^-

Sighing tiredly, Aoife lifted Kakashi's warm body off the bed and pulled the duvet out from under him.

"Can I sleep now?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Kashi, you can," she smiled, turning off the light and getting in next to him, tugging the duvet over them both.

"Thank you Aoife-Chan," Kashi whispered into the darkness. Aoife responded by hugging him softly and lying her hea on his chest.

"That's okay Kashi," she murmured.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

**Hey guys! This is a oneshot for my awesome friend, Aoife! She and Kakashi are OTP! Kakashi x Aoife FTW! **

_**P.S. Aoife, if I don't log into wattpad, Sophia will explain... .**_


	2. Sasori x Cookie

"Move," The red head said menacingly.

"No," the pinkette said in response. She was about the same height as him, but instead of chocolaty eyes, she had bright, sparkling blue.

"Move or I'll kill you," the red head, Sasori, growled.

"No," Cookie, the pinkette, hissed back. "You can't kill me anyway, because you're out of chakra," she smirked.

"I can still rip a fragile girl like you to pieces!"

"You. Didn't."

"Yes I did, now _move_."

"You won't be able to get away," she grinned.

"What?"

"The village is on lockdown, there's no chance you could escape."

"What's it to you? I'll find a way."

"By killing yourself? Good luck with that."

"Why do you care?" Sasori sneered.

"I don't know," Cookie answered truthfully.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me," Cookie sighed, walking down the hill, towards small house with a black door.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know why, but I don't like the idea of you being hurt," she answered softly. He nodded and followed her into her home.

"Where are you going?" Sasori called to her as she walked down the brightly lit corridor.

"To get some food, you want some?"

"Umm…-"

"I'm taking that as a yes," Cookie smiled, walking into the kitchen and turning on the light.

"Why now?" Sasori asked himself as he felt long pushed aside emotions fighting back against the barriers he had put against them. He struggled to regain his emotionless façade as he followed her into the kitchen at a slower pace.

"Why do you look so constipated?" Cookie frowned as she set a bowl of ramen in front of him.

Sasori's eye twitched.

"What?" Cookie said innocently as Sasori blinked.

"I'm not constipated, I'm just thinking," he told her truthfully. He was thinking about her, but he would rather die than tell her that…

"I'm shocked! Your tiny brain can actually do that?" Insert another eye twitch from Sasori.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it can."

"I was only teasing," Cookie murmured, brushing her lips across his forehead.

"Umm…" Sasori's brain refused to give him a response as blood rose to his cheeks, which was something he thought was impossible.

"I'll leave you to eat," Cookie whispered, licking his earlobe before walking out of the room slowly.

"For the love of Kami, why did my emotions have to come back now?" Sasori whispered furiously to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Cookie winked, appearing back at the door.

"Whats the second then?"

"Liking me." With that she went away for good.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Sasori mumbled, going back to his soup.

"Why hello there!" Cookie waved as Sasori walked into the lounge.

"Hn," Sasori grunted, sitting next to her.

"You're warm," Cookie hummed about five minutes later as Sasori gave into her appealing scent and pulled her into his chest.

"You smell nice," he murmured, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"This is crazy, we've just met," Cookie giggled.

"I wish I'd met you sooner," he whispered, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Indeed," Cookie agreed, deepening the kiss.

_'To hell with boundaries_,' Sasori thought to himself, nibbling softly on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted.

"I think I love you," Cookie moaned into Sasori's mouth. He broke away slightly, a thin strand of saliva hanging between their mouths.

"Indeed," he smiled, pulling her close and holding her like she was the most precious thing on earth.


	3. Naruko x Sasuke

"Sasuke? Time to wake up, honey~" Naruko sang.

"Hn. Naruko, it's time for sleeping," Sasuke groaned, burying his head in the huge, fluffy pillow.

"Nope. You have to get up."

"But why...?" Sasuke moaned.

"Because... I'm bored, you have a training exercise and Tsunade called. I have a mission..." Naruko stared at her folded hands in her lap.

"Now...?"

"Yeah," Naruko shrugged, trying to look like it didn't bother her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke peered at her, worry written in his eyes.

"I don't want to go..."

"Why? You're great at missions!"

"Thanks," Naruko smiled. "It's just... I'll miss you," she blushed.

"I'm irresistable," Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back on top of him.

"Yes. Yes you are," Naruko mumbled into his chest.

"Why don't you call in sick?" Sasuke suggested, teasingly licking her earlobe.

"But, the mission is covering for Iruka, who's... Well... Kakashi made it so he can't walk..."

"Kakashi does what his books say is fun..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How do you know what the books say?" Naruko demanded, craning her neck so she can look him in the eye.

"Umm... No comment?" His voice raised slightly in the end, making it sound like a question.

Naruko's eye twitched.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you read porn?"

"Hn."

"Uchiha, if you don't tell me truthfully, I'll rip your non existant balls off and shove them down your throat," Naruko threatened.

"Me, Kakashi and Jiraiya might have sat down and read the entire series the other week..." A faint blush dance across Sasuke's cheekbones, making him glow slightly.

"Good, they're good books," Naruko grinned, snuggling back into his chest.

Sasuke froze.

"Wait, you've read them?" He blinked.

"Jiraiya had me read every book twice before it was published. He also conducted 'research' on me, Sakura and Tsunade when we were in the hot springs.

"How is he still alive? How many times is Tsunade going to have to beat him into a hospital before he realises that it's generally a _bad idea_ to perv on her?" Sasuke sighed.

"She didn't realise that he was there that time," Naruko grinned, licking Sasuke's neck, making him groan.

"Stop teasing," he murmured, biting her jawbone gently.

"Ok," Naruko smirked, stretching and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke complained.

"I have Iruka's class to teach," Naruko reminded him gently, brushing her lips faintly against his, before straightening and walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Meanie!" Sasuke yelled towards the, now closed, door.

"I know, but I promise you can act out page 56 later tonight!" Naruko promised. Sasuke grinned to himself, he knew exactly what page 56 had on it. He was going to enjoy this; Naruko however, didn't know what she's getting herself into.

"This is going to be fun," he grinned darkly to himself.

"Yes it is," Naruko nodded, appearing at the door.

"I thought you were going..." Sasuke frowned.

"I am. I just needed to remind you to get up and get showered, you have a training exercise with Lee to do," she winked, walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"Save me," Sasuke muttered into his pillow.

~Time skip to after they both come back~

"How was training?" Naruko smirked, seeing Sasuke limp into the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Note to self, never agree to train with Lee and Gai again," Sasuke grumbled, sitting down and wincing slightly as his knee bumped into the table with a loud _crack_.

"I take it you got beaten," Naruko said with a straight face, trying to hide her laughter.

"It's not funny," Sasuke complained. "It was three on one."

"Three? Who was the third?"

"TenTen. She's bloody lethal!"

"She plays with kunai, she's going to be dangerous, not to mention the fack she's a _ninja," _Naruko said sarcastically.

"I think they were trying to kill me."

"I'm with them on that one," Naruko smirked, putting the instant ramen into two bowls.

"Hey!" Sasuke pouted.

"Hello to you too. Did you know how cute you are when you pout?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, turning away from her.

"You can't resist me for long, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruko purred, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"No, it seems I can," he smiled, turning round and capturing her lips in a full blow kiss. Naruko grinned into the kiss as he gently bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she immediatly granted.

"Not now," she told him softly, placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away.

"But-" he went to say.

"Let's move it to the bedroom," she said, running her hands up his chest, leaving them at the base of his neck.

"Fine." With that, Sasuke pulled Naruko into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, their ramen long forgotten.

**Right, there's this one done! ^.^ This was a request for TheOneMagic ~ Hope you like it~ Remember to ask me if you want me to do one for you!**

_**BluBubblez**_


End file.
